Angels Make You Leave Followup to Lips of an Angel
by xoheartinohioxo
Summary: This is a followup to my oneshot Lips of an Angel....
1. Chapter 1

Angels Make You Leave

Chapter 1-

"You can't do this to me Lucas! You promised me you wouldn't leave me like everyone else has."

"Peyton… she's the love of my life, what do you want me to do? You've always known that I never stopped loving her."

"And do you know how hard it has been to stand by you knowing that you wish she was here instead of me?"

"Peyton, I'm sorry I really am, but I can't change the way I feel."

"GET OUT!!! Get the fuck out of my house you piece of shit!!"

"Peyton come on don't be like this."

SLAP! "How dare you tell me how to act! You're going to leave me anyways so at least this way I can have the dignity of saying I kicked you out."

"You know what Peyton, I was going to just leave and not bring up what I'm about to say, but fuck it, you want to yell and scream at me for leaving you to be with Brooke?"

"YOUR LEAVING ME LUCAS WHAT DO YOU EXPECT??"

"You're a lying, cocaine abusing whore Peyton. And if that's not enough for you, I know you've been screwing Jagelski for MONTHS now Peyton. So before you scream at me again just know this, your nothing to me Peyton, your trash. Maybe if you hadn't started cheating on me, and doing drugs again, I wouldn't be leaving you for Brooke."

Peyton is now crying uncontrollably. "Lucas wait, please don't leave me!! I'm sorry Luke, I'm so sorry!"

"Sorry isn't good enough Peyton. You had the nerve to yell and scream at me for wanting to be with the woman I love when you've been screwing Jake for months. What could possibly make you think that you have the right to be pissed at me?"

"Just go Lucas… We both know your dying to get out of here."

Lucas grabs his suitcases and starts to walk out of the house. "I'll be back for the rest later, it better still be there or you will be sorry Peyton."

She throws a glass at his head but he steps out the door just in time. "Say hi to Brooke for me." She whispers while starting to cry again.


	2. Chapter 2

Angels Make You Leave

Chapter 2-

Knock knock knock. Brooke hears someone knocking at her door.

"Who's there?"

"It's me Brooke open the door!"

She runs to the door. "Lucas what are you doing here?"

"I left her Brooke, I have to be with you pretty girl!"

"Lucas… oh god Lucas I missed you so much. Please, please don't ever leave me ok?"

"I'd never dream of it pretty girl!"

She starts to kiss him, all the pent up passion begins to come out as she runs her hands up and down his body.

"Mhmm Brooke baby you don't know what you're doing to me."

He lifts her up and wraps her legs around his waist.

"I've missed feeling you so close to me Brooke. I need you tonight."

He begins to kiss and nibble at her neck while lightly rubbing her breasts.

"Lucas… oh god I've needed this for so long." She moans.

Hearing the urgency in her voice, Lucas carries her to the bed and slowly, almost tortuously, begins to peel her clothes off, kissing every inch of her along the way.

"Ooh, oh god, Lucas please, I need to feel you."

With that, he peeled off her thong and began to work his fingers inside of her.

"Oh god Luke mhmm don't stop, don't you dare stop!!"

Never wanting to disappoint his pretty girl, Lucas sped up and began to move his fingers just the way Brooke loved him to.

"Lucas… I need… I need you…"

"You need me to do what pretty girl? Come on I want you to say it to me baby."

"I need to feel you inside of me Lucas. It's been too long since I've had you and I need you NOW!"

"I'll do anything to make you happy Brooke."

He slowly entered her, getting used to the feel of the girl he had loved for so long. He began to get into a steady rhythm when Brooke started to moan.

"Lucas… oh god baby please, just a little faster and I'll be there."

He whispered in her ear, "Give me a minute pretty girl; I want to be there with you."

"I'm so close Lucas please, I can't wait much longer."

"Here you go baby." And with that he thrust once more and crashed his lips into hers as they both experienced the feeling they'd been missing for a long time.

"I love you Broody…"

"Always pretty girl…always."


	3. Chapter 3

Angels Make You Leave

Chapter 3-

Brooke and Lucas have just woken up and are lying in bed together.

"Brooke, baby last night was amazing! I missed you so much pretty girl."

"I missed you too Lucas… I was so worried that we'd never be together again."

"Pretty girl… you know I couldn't live my life without you."

"I know that now Luke but I was so afraid that you would never leave Peyton…"

"She was cheating on me for months Brooke… with Jake of all people."

"I told you she was a backstabbing two faced bitch! So how did she react when you told her that you we're leaving?"

"Oh the usual Peyton way… crying, screaming, placing blame, and then of course begging me to stay."

"I'm going to handle her right now!" Brooke stated confidently as she hopped out of bed and started to get dressed.

"Brooke… what are you about to do??"

"I'm going to have a talk with my former best friend!"

"Be careful Brooke, she's crazy sometimes…"

"I can handle crazy bitches…"

Brooke drives over to Peyton's house and is prepared to fight.

Bang… Bang… Bang! "Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, open this fucking door right now!"

She gets no response. "Peyton I know you're in there so open the damn door!"

She still hasn't gotten a response so she wiggles the doorknob and the door flies open.

"Peyton… where are you?" As Brooke walks around the corner to Peyton's bedroom she sees someone in the bathroom.

"Peyton if you don't come out I will come in there!"

Nothing…

"Alright Peyton I'm coming in…What the hell is you're… OMG PEYTON!!"

Cliffhanger!

So what do you think? Why is Brooke saying OMG Peyton!!?


	4. Chapter 4

Angels Make You Leave

Chapter 4-

Brooke has tears streaming down her face. "Haley… Haley I need you at Peyton's house…"

"Brooke what's wrong?"

"She's dead Haley… she hung herself."

"Oh god no… Brooke please, please say you're joking."

"It's all my fault Haley! He, he left her for me…"

"Lucas left her to be with you?"

"Last night… they got into a big argument, he told her he knew about her cheating on him with Jake… and he left to be with me."

"Oh Brooke… It's not your fault sweetie. Call 911 ok, Nathan and I will call Lucas and we'll be there soon ok?"

"Please hurry Haley…"

Haley hangs up with Brooke and quickly explains to Nathan what happened and calls Lucas as they are walking out the door.

"Peyton, why did you do it Peyton? We could have worked things out Peyton. Why'd you have to kill yourself?"

Brooke is sitting on Peyton's bed crying when the ambulance arrives followed right behind by Haley, Nathan and Lucas.

"Alright everyone please step back so we can get to the body."

"What's the girl's name?"

"Peyton, Peyton Sawyer." Brooke quickly replied

"Well I have good news and bad news…"

"What's the good news sir?" Haley asked

"Well the good news is this; your friend here still has a pulse."

"Oh my god… Ok what is the bad news then?" Brooke asked worriedly

"Well if we don't get her to the emergency room very soon, there's a good chance she will die."

"Then what the fuck are you waiting for? Get her to the damn emergency room!" Brooke screamed.

The emergency technicians hurried and got her to the ambulance not wanting to risk being screamed at anymore by Brooke.

"Brooke… are you ok baby?"

"This is our fault Lucas. If you hadn't left her to be with me she wouldn't have done this."

"Brooke baby don't do this to yourself ok. Peyton has problems that she needs to get help with, there's no telling whether or not she would have flipped out and done this even if I hadn't left her."

"I just feel so bad Lucas. Here I was ready to come and yell at her for the way she treated you, and I find her appearing to be dead!"

"Brooke, Lucas is right. Peyton needs help and maybe now she'll finally get it."

"I know Haley, I know. But I can't help but feel bad about it."

"That's perfectly normal Brooke, we're her friends, were supposed to be upset about it."

At this time Lucas spoke up. "Oh god I just thought about something…"

"What's wrong honey?"

"How are we going to tell Jake?"


	5. Chapter 5

Angels Make You Leave

Chapter 5-

The four friends are sitting in the hospital waiting room, waiting for Jake to get there.

"Guys what's going on?"

"Oh Jake thank god you're here!"

"What's going on Haley? Where's Peyton?"

"She tried to kill herself Jake…"

Hearing this causes Jake to slump down on the floor.

"It's my fault…" He replied sadly.

"What? No Jake it's mine and Lucas's faults. He left her for me last night…"

"I know Brooke."

"Wait what? How did you know that?"

"She called me last night… She told me he left her to be with you and I assumed she had told Lucas about us. When she told me that no, he had decided to leave her because he never stopped loving you, but he had found out about us, I got pissed. I was upset because she had promised me she would come clean to Lucas but once again she put him before me…"

"Hey Jake look, I know you probably think I'm crap for leaving Peyton and yes, I don't like the fact that you slept with her knowing we we're together but I understand. I know what it's like to need somebody so bad that it hurts inside…"

"It's alright man, what kind of person would I be if I stood here and told you off for wanting to be with Brooke when I want to be with Peyton?"

The guys do their little man-hug thing and continue to wait for news on Peyton.

An hour later:

"Well I have good news!" Doctor Jones said walking up to the group

"What is it sir?" Jake asked hopefully.

"Peyton is awake! She's doing well and she'd like to talk to everyone but not all at once."

"Would you guys mind if I went first?" Lucas asked somewhat timidly.

"Go ahead, but remember we all want to get in there too!"

Lucas walked nervously into Peyton's room.

"Hey Peyton…"

"Lucas… god I am so sorry for all of this Luke." She starts to cry thinking about all the pain she knows she caused.

"Peyton, please don't cry. I know I didn't leave with us on good terms but I'm sorry for that. You don't know how scared I was when I thought you were dead."

"I'm sorry Luke… it just felt like nothing would ever be good for me you know?"

"I know Peyton; I just wish I had known how bad you were feeling lately… I would never have left the way I did."

"It's ok Lucas, we both made mistakes in our relationships. But I'll always remember the good times we had."

"I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"Knock, Knock… Can I come in now?" Brooke asked quietly.

"Oh Brooke… how did we become this way? We used to be best friends and now… well before I tried to kill myself you were probably ready to kill me!"

"Peyton… don't you ever do that to me again, do you hear me?!? No matter how long we've gone without talking, who we're with, I could never hate you enough to want you dead! I love you P. Sawyer… your always going to be my best friend."

"Thank you Brooke… Can you guys send Jake in here though? I think I need to talk to him… alone."

Brooke and Lucas sent Jake in to talk to Peyton.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, what were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry Jake… I love you so much, and it hurt me so bad when you yelled at me like that. That's not the only reason I did it but it was the straw that broke the camels back…"

"What would I have done if I lost you Peyton?" He said starting to cry.

"I love you Peyton. You and Jenny are my world… I really can't imagine life without you in it."

"I know Jake; I don't know what I was thinking… I wasn't thinking! I promise I'll never do something so stupid again ok?"

"You better not! I'm not whole without you Peyton… I know it might be selfish but I'm glad you're not with Lucas anymore because it means you can finally be with me all the time!"

"I'm glad you feel that way…. I'm not sure how to tell you this but umm…I'm pregnant!"

"Are you serious?"

"I'm completely serious! And I know what you're probably thinking, "How do you know it's mine?" Well here's the thing, Lucas and I haven't slept together in over a month and a half and I'm only 3 weeks pregnant so there's no doubt that it's your baby!"

"I'm going to be a father again! OMG I'm going to be a father again!!"

So while one couple was celebrating, another was deciding their future…

Next--

Which couple is deciding their future?

Is it good or bad?


	6. Chapter 6

Angels Make You Leave

Chapter 6-

"Brooke… I've been thinking about some stuff all day now."

"What is it broody?"

"I love you so much Brooke, and I am so glad we're finally together pretty girl. That's why I wanted to ask you… do you want to move in with me?"

"Oh Luke you scared me for a second there! Of course I'll move in with you!"

Lucas felt what was hiding in his pocket and grinned while thinking about what he had planned.

"Why are you grinning so much handsome?"

"I'm just imagining how great it's going to be living with you!"

"Aww, baby you are so sweet! We're going to have so much fun!"

Brooke and Lucas continued to sit and talk while Nathan and Haley sat in silence… but not for long.

"Hales… are you sure?"

"I'm positive Nathan… are you mad at me babe?"

"How could I be mad at you? We've both wanted a baby for so long and now we'll finally have one!"

"I know!! I'm so excited Nathan, I wanted to tell you earlier but Brooke called…"

"It's ok Hales I know you weren't hiding it from me. I just can't believe we're finally going to be parents!"

Authors Note- In case your wondering just how old the 6 main characters are, I decided to make them be 23. So it's been 5 years and some amount of months since graduation…

"Did I just hear that correctly, am I going to be an uncle?!?"

"Yes you are!"

"Congratulations Haley! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you Luke, we're happy too!"

"Do you want to go and tell Peyton now Nate?"

"Sure let's go!"

Peyton's hospital room-

"How are you doing Peyton? You scared us girly…"

"I'm doing better now Haley, I'm sorry for scaring everyone." She said regretfully.

"It's ok, just don't do it again."

"I have some good news for you guys though… I'm pregnant!"

"Can you guys believe it; I'm going to be a father again!" Jake said enthusiastically

"Uhh I hate to be the one to say it, but how do you know you're the father?" Lucas asked.

"I can answer that for you!" Peyton said happily

"As you obviously know Lucas, we haven't slept together in over a month and a half, 6-7 weeks, and I'm only 3 weeks pregnant!"

"Oooh alright well I'm happy for both of you! I was just worried we might have some more drama!"

"Well Nathan and I have some news too everybody! I'm pregnant too!"

"Aww Haley that's great! We can get fat together!"

"Yes we can girly! Now we can pig out and have an excuse!"

"Ooh no fair! I'm the only one that isn't pregnant." Brooke said fake pouting.

"Oh no, no no no! Don't put any ideas in her head!" Lucas said acting like he was horrified at the thought.

"Oh come on big brother, you know sooner or later you're going to be having babies with her…"

"Well id prefer later! I mean I love you pretty girl but we just got back together so we need to get settled first!"

"It's ok broody I completely understand and I was only joking!"

So for the time being, everything was going good in Tree Hill… but will it stay that way?

Spoilers:

What does Lucas have planned?

DRAMA!!

Plus much more!


	7. Chapter 7

Angels Make You Leave

Chapter 7-

"Ok just keep your eyes closed a little longer, we're almost there!" Lucas said while guiding Brooke to the surprise he had set up for her.

"Come on Lucas you know how bad I am at waiting!"

"Ha-ha yes I know that for a fact pretty girl. But you're going to love this, I promise!"

Lucas then stopped and told her to open her eyes.

Click on the link to see Lucas's surprise

"Oh my god, Lucas this is beautiful!"

As Brooke looked around Lucas got down on one knee and took her hand

"Brooke Penelope Davis, I love you my Pretty Girl! Would you make me the happiest man alive and be my wife?"

Brooke had tears of joy in her eyes.

"Oh Lucas… of course I will! I love you Lucas Scott, your going to make me the happiest woman alive!"

Brooke's ring—

for the rest of the night, they celebrated their engagement, eating and drinking the amazing food Lucas had prepared and dancing the night away.


	8. Chapter 8

Angels Make You Leave

Chapter 8-

It had been 3 ½ months since Lucas and Brooke had gotten engaged, and everything had been crazily chaotic since then, but in a good way!

"Brooke… come on you need to pick out the dresses!"

"Why are you rushing me Haley? Do you think I don't know that my wedding is in a little over a month and I STILL don't have the dresses picked out!"

"I'm sorry Brooke it's just that I'm 3 months pregnant, Peyton is 4 months pregnant, so we need to get our dresses and have them loosened a little bit so we know they'll fit!"

"I want to have a baby too! It's not fair that I'm the one getting married yet you two are having babies!"

"Uhh Brooke… you do realize that I've been married for over 6 years now right?"

"I'm sorry tutor wife, or mom, whatever we're calling you these days! It's just that I want a baby so bad!"

"And I'm sure you and Luke will have a baby soon! Don't stress about it too much or it will just make it harder for you."

"Your right, so let's go pick out our dresses!"

After a few hours of shopping, Brooke told Haley to go get Peyton and meet back at Brooke's house in an hour.

"Haley, Peyton, I'm here and I have your dresses!"

"Oooh let us see please!!" Peyton said excitedly

"Alright but promise me that even if you don't like them, you'll remember that this is my big day ok?"

"We promise Brooke just show us the dresses!!"

"Ok… Haley, here is your dress!"

Color- Royal

"Oh wow Brooke! I love it, thank you for picking such a great dress!"

"Do you really like it? Or are you just saying that?"

"Oh Brooke of course I like it, it's gorgeous!"

"Alright Peyton here's yours…"

Color- French Blue

"Brooke… I don't even know what to say! This dress is amazing, it's perfect for me!"

"Well I'm glad both of you like your dresses! I wanted to make sure I got something that would fit your styles and still match with my color theme! But now for the best part… it's time to show you my dress!!"

my god! Brooke that is amazing!"

"Thank you Peyton, I had to search all over for it but I finally found the perfect dress!"

"Ok so now all you have left to do is finalize the food and decoration arrangements, make sure the guys get their tuxedos, and figure out your hairstyle!" Haley said mentally calculating how much time Brooke would need.

"Don't worry Haley, Lucas, Nathan, and Jake, are going to get their tuxes tomorrow, we have an appointment with our wedding planner on Friday, and I'll figure out the hair soon, I just need to look through a few more bridal magazines!"

"Well I guess you have everything covered then! Alright who thinks we should have a girl's night in tonight?"

"Oh that sounds like fun; we haven't just hung out and relaxed in a few weeks!"

"Well I'm sorry that my wedding planning has messed up your plans to be lazy Peyton!" Brooke replied playfully.

"Ha-ha your so funny Brooke. But seriously, I'll go call Jake and tell him what I'm doing and then we can figure out what movies we want to watch and all that good stuff!"

"Ok sounds good to me! I vote we watch John Tucker Must Die, that Sophia Bush is such a great actress!"

"Oh yea she is awesome, but can you believe her and Chad got back together?"

"I know! I don't think he deserves to get her back but whatever!"

So the girls spent the night watching movies, pigging out on junk food, and just having fun being together… But how long can Tree Hill go without having some drama??


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9-_

It had been a crazy few weeks with all the last minute preperations for Brooke and Lucas's wedding but now the day had finally arrived! Lucas was nervous, but keeping himself calm. Brooke on the other hand...

"I cant believe i'm getting married in 2 hours!!!!!!" Brooke shrieked loudly.  
"We know Brooke, you've only screamed that into my ears and Peyton's ears hmmm 50 times today!"  
"Oh Haley come on it's her wedding day, let her have her outbursts!" Peyton said playfully  
"Thank you Goldilocks! Haley, you are no longer in my wedding so get out!" Brooke replied trying not to laugh.  
"Oh im not in your wedding anymore huh? Well i guess ill have to nix that suprise i have planned for you..."  
"Ooooh a suprise, i love suprises! Ok your back in Haley!"  
"Yea i figured you would say that Cheery! Alright lets finish your hair and makeup girly."

_http://i81. hairstyle_

Time was counting down until the wedding began and everyone was excited!  
"I cant believe your going to get married in an hour Brooke! Hopefully Jake and i will get married eventually..." Peyton said wistfully.  
"Awww Peyton, you guys will get married, Jake loves you and you know he wants to make you happy!"  
"Yea your right, i just wonder when it will happen."  
Haley came into the guestroom where the girls were getting ready.  
"Alright ladies, the limo is here and it is time to go!!"  
"Yay! Lets go lets go lets go!"

20 minutes later Brooke, Haley and Peyton had arrived at the church.  
"Lets go check out the chapel real quick!"  
"Uhhh you know what, we need to touch up your makeup real quick come on." Peyton said trying to distract Brooke from going into the chapel.

Lucas's POV

I'm about to get married to the woman of my dreams... How did i ever get so lucky, he wondered to himself.  
"Hey bro, just a little bit longer and your gonna be married!"  
"I know Nathan, its incredible... Do you think Brooke will like the chapel set up?"  
"Lucas, she is going to love it man. You've got to be pretty sneaky to have not had Brooke find this out though!"  
"Yea it took a lot of work to hide it from her. I had Peyton and Haley rehearse every possible scenario of how to keep her out of there so hopefully it works!"

A few minutes later the priest came into the room to let them know it was time to get to the front of the chapel.

"Alright big brother your on!"

"Brooke, it's time!!" Haley and Peyton said excitedly.

Jake escorted Peyton down the aisle, followed by Nathan and Haley.

And then there was Brooke. A picture of perfection, she stood there amazed by how beautiful the church looked. The aisle was covered in red, pink, and white roses, there were pictures of Brooke and Lucas on the side of each pew, and the upper level of the church was covered with candles and roses.

And even though Brooke was overwhelmed with happiness, she was a little sad that she had to walk down the aisle by herself.

She started to take her first step when she heard a voice.

" 'Scuse me pretty lady, but may i have the honor of walking you down the aisle?"

It couldnt be, she thought there was no way he could make it back to Tree Hill for their wedding. Brooke turned around and there he was.

"Whitey! Oh god you came! Thank you so much of course you can walk me down the aisle, i would be honored!"  
"Well i think we better get a move on then! You look beautiful honey. And you are going to make Lucas one happy man!"

As Whitey started to escort Brooke down the aisle, a familiar song started playing.

" The first time I looked in your eyes I knew  
That I would do anything for you  
The first time you touched my face I felt  
What I'd never felt with anyone else  
I wanna give back what you've given to me  
And I want to witness all of your dreams  
Now that you've shown me who I really am  
I wanna be more than just a man

CHORUS:

I wanna be the wind that fills your cells  
And be the hand that lifts your veil  
And be the moon that moves your tide  
The sun coming up in your eyes  
Be the wheel that never rusts  
And be the spark that lights you up  
All that you've been dreaming of and more  
So much more  
I wanna be your everything

When you wake up  
I'll be the first thing you see  
And when it gets dark you can reach out to me  
I'll cherish your words  
And I'll finish your thoughts  
And I'll be your compass baby, when you get lost

CHORUS

I'll be the wheel that never rusts  
And be the spark that lights you up  
All that you've been dreaming of and more  
So much more  
I wanna be your everything (x3) "

Song is " I wanna be your everything" by Keith Urban

By the time Brooke had reached the altar, she was already failing at holding back her tears of joy.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace.  
And now, Lucas and Brooke have prepared their own vows"

"Brooke, from the first day that i met you, i knew there was something incredibly special about you. You've always had a special way of making me happy no matter whats going on in my life. Even after i hurt you so long ago, you found it in your heart to give me a second chance, because thats how wonderful you are. After all the time we spent apart, you never forgot about us Brooke. And i will never let either one of us forget how special our bond is. I love you forever Pretty Girl."

Brooke was in tears now but she went ahead with her vows.

"Lucas, you are the love of my life." She stopped to wipe her eyes. "I remember when we first started dating in high school... it was a crazy time and although things didnt turn out so great at the time, i wouldnt change it for a thing. It may have take us 6 years to finally realize just how much we are meant to be together, but i would have waited forever for you. I promise you this Lucas, i will never take our love for granted, i will honor and support you in everything you do, just as i know you'll do the same for me. I will make every day of our lives, the best days ever. I will love you forever Lucas Scott."


	10. Chapter 10

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"_

As Brooke and Lucas enjoyed their first kiss as husband and wife, everyone in the church could almost feel the love they shared.

"It's time for our reception Mrs. Scott."  
"God im really going to love being called Mrs.Scott! I've waited forever to hear it..."

Once they arrived at the reception, things were a bit of a blur getting into Tric. Friends and family were all congratulating them nonstop! When they finally got seated, it was time for the toasts.

"Well as you all know, Lucas and i didnt always get along too well. In fact, we didnt get along at all! (The crowd laughs) But after myself and most of the basketball team hazed him numerous times, we saw that he wasnt going to give up, no matter what. And i think that right there is how Lucas has based his entire life, never give up no matter what. That's why him and Brooke are finally together today... He never gave up on the love he knows they share. So to make this short and sweet, i just want to wish Lucas and Brooke the best of luck, we all know your going to make each other amazingly happy! Oh and Lucas, i'd just like to thank you again, for helping me find the love of my life..."

"Wow, my husband sure has a way with words doesnt he?" Haley said wiping a tear away from her eye. "Gosh, where do i even begin? Lucas has been my best friend since we were 8 years old. When he first started dating Brooke.. wow i did NOT like her! No offense Cheery, i love you to death now! But anyways, she was nothing like i imagined. I soon realized that Brooke has this amazingly generous heart. She was and always will be the kind of friend that will drop everything to help you when you need her and i love her for that. It's funny that Nathan thanks Lucas for helping us get together because i have to thank Brooke. If it werent for her little follow the cards date, Nathan and I probably would never have gotten together... So thank you both, and i wish you all the happiness and love that Nathan and i have experienced!"

"And now ladies and gentleman, its time for Brooke and Lucas to have their first dance as husband and wife."

"So what song did you choose pretty girl?"

Before she could answer the song started to play.

(When I first saw you, I saw love  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love  
And after all this time, you're still the one I love)

Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We might've took the long way  
We knew we'd get there some day

They said "I'll bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together, still going strong

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss goodnight

Ain't nothing better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missing

They said "I'll bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together, still going strong

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss goodnight

You're still the one

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss goodnight

I'm so glad we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby

"That was wonderful pretty girl. I knew you'd pick the best song for us..."

Everyone was having a great time, dancing and enjoying the reception... And then it was time for the bouquet toss!

"Alright girls, who wants the bouquet!" Brooke said before she tossed it over her shoulder.

Some of the women struggled but it was no suprise who caught it...  
"Yes!! I knew you'd catch it P.Sawyer!"

And of course when Lucas tossed the garter, Jake caught it... (Hmmm could a Jagelski wedding be in the works?)

After an amazing reception, it was time for the newleyweds to go on their honeymoon!

"I cant believe we're going to Hawaii for our honeymoon! You are the best husband Lucas Scott!!"  
"Well you deserve the best Brooke... I love you pretty girl."  
"I love you to Lucas."

And with that, they were off to their honeymoon!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note- Ok so I randomly realized that I messed up with how far along Haley was. When I first said that Peyton was pregnant, I said she was 3 months pregnant. And I realized that in chapter 8 I said Haley was 3 months, and Peyton was 4 months… Yea doesn't make any sense! So from now on, they are both pretty much the same amount of months pregnant!

Chapter 11-

"Have I told you how glad I am that you are my husband Lucas Scott?" Brooke said with her head on Lucas's chest.

"Yes you have pretty girl, but I always love hearing it."

"Thank you for making our honeymoon so great baby, I wish we didn't have to go home tomorrow!"

Before Lucas could reply, Brooke's phone rang.

"Hello? Haley, it's 6 in the morning! Haley what's wrong? Calm down honey I can't understand you."

"Brooke… It's Peyton and Jake. There was an accident and they're in the hospital… It's bad Brooke, we don't know if they're going to make it."

"We'll be on the next flight Haley." Brooke said trying to hold back her tears.

"Brooke, baby what's wrong?"

Brooke tried to respond but when she opened her mouth, the only sound that came out was a choked sob.

"Brooke please, you have to tell me what's wrong!"

"They… they might not make it Lucas…" Brooke cried out suddenly

"Who might not make it Brooke?"

"Peyton and Jake… They were… they were in an accident Luke. We have to go; I have to be there for her."

Brooke and Lucas got to the airport as fast as possible and were on a flight to Tree Hill by 8 am. The flight was excruciating to say the least. Lucas tried to comfort Brooke but all she could do was cry. She finally cried herself to sleep after about 2 hours, but it didn't do any good, she kept mumbling in her sleep "please don't die Peyton, I can't lose you." It killed Lucas to watch his wife feel so bad, but there was nothing he could do.

Tree Hill Hospital-

"Haley everything is going to be ok. I promise you that. Brooke and Lucas will get here soon, Peyton and Jake will wake up, and everything will be ok." Nathan said trying to reassure Haley.

"But what if everything isn't ok Nathan? What are we going to do if everything isn't ok?" Haley responded, wishing either one of them knew the answer to that question.

Nathan didn't know what to say to his wife, so he just wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

Lucas was trying to keep up with Brooke as she ran down the halls of the hospital in search of Haley and Nathan.

"Haley!" Brooke screamed when she spotted her.

Haley jumped up and ran to her.

"Brooke… oh Brooke what are we going to do if they don't make it?"

"Oh Haley please don't talk like that. I don't want to think about the possibility of them not making it."

Nathan and Lucas stood a few feet away watching their wives cry together. Neither of them really knew what to say so they just stood there wondering how everything could go so wrong in such a short amount of time.

"Excuse me; are you all here for Peyton Sawyer and Jake Jagelski?" A doctor asked as he walked up to the group.

"Yes we are, can you tell us anything sir?" Lucas asked nervously

"Well I've got some good news and some bad news…."

Cliffhanger!

What's the good news?

What's the bad news?

And much more!


	12. Authors note

Authors note—

I just wanted to take a quick second to thank everyone that has reviewed this story so far!! I'm in the process of writing chapter 12 right now so hopefully I will have it up sometime today or tomorrow Remember, reviews faster updates!!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

"What is it sir? Please just tell us" Brooke said wanting to know what was going on with her best friend.

"Well miss, your friend Jake is awake and alert. His left arm is fractured, and he has a decent amount of bruising, but other then that he'll be fine."

"So what's the bad news then?" Brooke asked anxiously.

"Well… it's your friend Peyton that we're concerned about."

"Oh god… Please tell me she's going to be ok."

"Well miss I'm sorry but we really don't know right now. We have her hooked up to a supply of oxygen, and her baby is still breathing, but other then that we don't have anything else to tell you. I'll leave you alone to talk now, but if you'd like to go see your friend Jake he's in room 300." And with that the doctor walked away.

"We have to go see Jake you guys. We don't even know if he knows about Peyton…"

As the 4 of them walked down the hall, it was clear to all of them that everything had changed. Just hours before, Brooke and Lucas we're enjoying their honeymoon, Nathan and Haley we're talking about possible baby names, and Jake and Peyton… they had just gotten engaged.

When the group walked into Jake's room, the reality of the situation hit them all like a ton of bricks.

"Hey guys… Brooke, Lucas, I'm sorry for disrupting your honeymoon. God, you guys are finally happy and then we go and ruin it." Jake said starting to cry.

"Oh Jake, don't say that! You and Peyton are so much more important then our honeymoon! I love the both of you sooo much, so please, don't talk like that ok?"

"I just… I don't know what to do. Besides Jenny, Peyton and that baby are my whole world. If I lose either one of them…" Jake replied crying openly now

"Hey sweetie, don't cry, the doctor told us that the baby is still breathing, so that's a good sign." Brooke wrapped her arms around Jake and just let him cry all his fears out while she gently rubbed his back trying to soothe him.

"Hey Jake… where's Jenny?" Haley asked curiously

"Oh god she's still at my parent's house. They're probably going crazy wondering where Peyton and I are at!"

"Don't worry about it Jake, I'll go to your parents and tell them what happened, and then I'll bring Jenny here ok?"

"Thanks Haley, all of you… God I don't know what I'd do if it weren't for the four of you." Jake said thankful to have such great friends.

While Haley and Nathan went to get Jenny, Brooke and Lucas decided to let Jake get some rest so they went back to the waiting room.

"Hey pretty girl, how are you feeling?"

"I'm so scared Luke. Did you see how scared Jake was? God what are we going to do if something happens to Peyton or the baby?"

Before Lucas could respond, Brooke was running towards the bathroom where she spent the next few minutes throwing up.

"Don't cry pretty girl, I'm right here baby." Lucas said rubbing Brooke's back

"Ewww, Lucas what's wrong with me? I hate throwing up!" Brooke said very annoyed.

"Aww I know Brooke, I know you do. Let's go talk to a doctor, maybe they can tell us what's going on."

Ok sorta cliffhanger so what do you think is wrong with Brooke?

Next time--

Haley and Nathan find out the sex of the baby

News on Peyton

Find out what's wrong with Brooke

And much more to come!


	14. Chapter 13

"Oh my god… I can't believe I'm having a girl!" Haley squealed while kissing Nathan.

"I'm going to have a daughter! Wow I'm going to have a daughter!! I love you so much Haley, thank you for giving me a daughter!" Nathan replied bubbling with happiness.

As Nathan and Haley celebrated knowing the sex of their baby, another child's life was still undecided.

"Peyton, you have to wake up for me baby. I can't live my life without you Peyton Sawyer! We just got engaged baby, I need you to wake up so we can have our son and get married."

As he sat there waiting, he remembered hearing that familiar sounds can help to wake a person out of a coma so he picked that one song that was always special to them and as he slipped the headphones into her ears, he prayed for a miracle.

We belong together

Like the open seas and shores

Wedded by the planet force

We've all been spoken for

The hammer may strike

Me dead on the ground

A nail to my hand

A cross on his crown

We have done it but we are undone

Finished it but we are incomplete

As one we are everything

We are everything we need

We belong together

Like the open seas and shores

Wedded by the planet force

We've all been spoken for

What good is a life

With no one to share

The light of the moon

The honor of a swear

We could try to live the way of which you speak

Taste the milk of your mother earth's love

Spread the word of consciousness you see

We are everything we need

We belong together

Like the open seas and shores

Wedded by the planet force

We've all been spoken for

All this indecision

All this independent strength

Still we've got our hearts on save

We've got our hearts on save

Someday when you're lonely

Sometime after all this bliss

Somewhere lost in emptiness

I hope you find this gift

I hope you find this gift

I hope you find this gift

And as if on cue, the song stopped playing and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Jake…" She whispered with all the strength she could muster.

He looked up almost not believing he had heard her voice.

"Oh god Peyton, oh baby thank you! Oh I was so scared you weren't going to wake up sweetie. I love you so much Peyton please don't ever leave me like that again."

At this point they were both sobbing into each others arms, relieved to be alive and together.

"I heard you… while I was in my coma, I heard you talking and I heard the music. I love you Jake, I don't… I don't know what I would do without you in my life." Peyton was now full on crying.

"Don't cry baby, you know I couldn't survive without you either. You and Jenny are my whole world Peyton. And our baby too."

While Jake and Peyton laid there and held each other, the doctor came in to check on the both of them.

"Well, it's nice to see you awake Ms. Sawyer! You had a few people quite worried for a while there. Now we need to check how your baby is doing ok?"

"That would be great; hopefully he's a trooper like his mommy." Jake said trying not to worry.

The doctor prepped Peyton for her ultrasound and began looking for a heartbeat.

"Thump thump… thump thump thump."

As they heard the sound of a heartbeat, Peyton let go of the breath she was holding and started to sob into Jake's arms. (Imagine how Haley acted when they heard the heartbeat.)

"Hold on a second… I think, wow I was right." The doctor said with a slight chuckle.

"What is it doctor?" Peyton asked concerned.

"Well Peyton, not only is your son healthy, so is your daughter!"

"I'm going to have twins?" Peyton asked sitting up in the bed

"Yes you are, congratulations Ms. Sawyer, Mr. Jagelski."

"How come we didn't see her before?" Jake asked curiously.

"Well it appears that she was hidden behind her brother."

"Wow… Twins! I can't believe I'm having twins, and one boy and one girl too."

The doctor decided to give the couple time to enjoy their news so as they sat there alone, Peyton suddenly had a thought.

"Oh my god, I just realized something!" She said excitedly

"What is it babe?"

"Now no matter what Haley has, one of our babies can marry her baby! This is so perfect!"

"Did I just hear you correctly P. Sawyer? You're having twins?!?" Haley asked rushing to hug her.

"Goldilocks is having twins?!? Oh my god, I so call dibs on being godmother to all three of these babies!" Brooke said as she walked in.

"Ha-ha, yes I am having twins. One is a boy, and one is a girl!" Peyton said grinning from ear to ear.

"Aww, that's so awesome Peyton! What about you tutor wife?"

"Ok for one, we haven't been in high school for like five years! You have got to stop calling me tutor wife!! And I'm having a boy by the way." Haley said laughing at Brooke's cheeriness.

"My poor baby is going to be like 3 months younger then your babies." Brooke said fake pouting.

"WHAT?!? Oh my god, are you pregnant Brooke?" Haley asked

"Yup, I just found out a few minutes ago! I'm about 12 weeks right now."

"Now we're all pregnant together! Ooh you three guys are going to be put to some serious work!" Peyton said mischievously.

"I should have known that was coming." Nathan said laughing.

"Congrats big brother, at least we won't screw our kids up like Dan tried to do to us!" Nathan said to Lucas.

A few hours Jake and Peyton were released from the hospital and the group all went their separate ways but agreed to meet up later.

"Nathan… you know how we were looking at those houses the other day?"

"Yes I sure do, why?"

"Well I was thinking, we should all move in together! We should get a really big house and we could all move in together and raise our kids together!" Haley said already excited with her 'brilliant' idea.

"I don't know Haley that seems like it would be really hectic." Nathan said unsure if it was a good idea.

"Oh please Nathan!! I really want to do this. We should at least talk to everyone about it."

"You know I can never say no to my gorgeous wife! Alright when we get together later, we'll talk to everybody and see what they think…"

Next time--

The group talks about the possibility of moving in together.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-

"So you think we should all move in together?" Lucas asked with a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Yes I really do! Come on guys, it would be so great to have the experience of raising our children together. I mean besides Jake, none of us have done this before so it would probably help a lot." Haley said trying to convince everyone that it was a good idea.

"Alright tutor mom, as long as we can all agree on a house, then I'm in! And you know Lucas won't say no to me." Brooke replied smirking at her husband.

"Well we actually found a house that we think everyone would like! It has four master bedrooms and six regular bedrooms, 3 full sized bathrooms, 3 bathrooms with a toilet and tub/shower, a huge kitchen, and well how about we go show it to you!" Haley said getting very excited at this point.

(Authors note- I'm posting links to a picture of the outside of "their house" and bedrooms, etc. And since its kinda impossible to find pictures with bare walls, lets just assume this is after they decorated!)

House

Brooke and Lucas's room

Nate and Haley's room

http://overseas.de/listings/linda/floyd/Pool20w.20house.jpg The pool

Jenny's room

https:// Nursery #1

Nursery #2

Nursery #3

Nursery #4

Needless to say, Brooke, Lucas, Jake and Peyton were all amazed at how perfect this house was for them.

"Well I think it's safe to say we're moving in together!" Brooke squealed out before hugging Peyton and Haley.

"I have to admit, you guys did a good job finding a house for all of us." Jake said while still grinning at Peyton jumping around with her girlfriends.

It took just about a month to get everything and everyone moved into the new house. Haley and Peyton we're now six months pregnant and Brooke was three months.

"Isn't it great having men around to do all the work?" Haley questioned as the 3 woman lay back on the couches and watched movies.

"It is amazing tutor mom! I should have thought of this sooner." Brooke said giving Lucas her famous dimpled smile as he walked into the room.

"Are you talking about me pretty girl?" Lucas said kissing Brooke tenderly.

"Well… Guilty as charged! I just can't help myself though Luke, you're so sexy!" Brooke said with a smirk as she ran her hand up his thigh.

"Ahem, Haley, Peyton, would you ladies excuse us for a little bit? We have to go upstairs and talk!"

Lucas lifted Brooke into his arms and carried her up the steps to their bedroom.

ATTENTION: IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY SEX SCENES OR JUST DON'T WANT TO READ ONE, PLEASE SKIP AHEAD!

"So, what do you want to talk about broody?" Brooke said while tracing circles all over his chest.

"Oh I think you know I don't plan on doing much talking…" Lucas replied seductively.

Without waiting for Brooke to reply, Lucas slowly pulled her shirt off and lovingly kissed her stomach and said "Hi there little boy or girl, your mommy and I love you so very much. And we want you to know that we can't wait to meet you! But for now, close your ears ok?" And with that he peeled her bra off and massaged her breasts while making circles around her nipples with his tongue.

"Mmm Broody don't tease me like that!" Brooke said bringing his lips against hers.

They kissed passionately for a few minutes before Lucas slid down and removed Brooke's shorts along with his shirt and pants. He kneeled down in front of the bed and started to plant soft, but warm kisses on her panties causing Brooke to moan out in pleasure.

"Ooh Broody you are such a tease!" Brooke said waiting to see what he had planned.

Not wanting to displease his pretty girl, Lucas slid her panties off and kissed his way up her thighs before slowly rubbing her where she craved attention the most. As he slowly, almost torturously fingered her, he felt himself getting hard.

"Mmm Lucas, baby you know what I want, please… oh god give it to me." Brooke moaned in pure ecstasy.

With that, Lucas slowly started to make circles on her most sensitive area with his tongue. He knew this never failed, and just seeing Brooke grinding in pleasure caused his already throbbing penis to get even larger.

"Lucas… I know you need pleasure just as much as I do so why are you still down there!" She said with mock annoyance.

As he climbed up over top of her, Brooke flipped him over so she could be on top. As she straddled him, he pulled her face close to his and started to kiss her neck, knowing that she loved it. That was all the encouragement Brooke needed so she slid herself onto Lucas and rocked herself back and forth, side to side, occasionally reaching down to stroke herself and Lucas.

"Ooh pretty girl your amazing baby, I am so close! Don't stop now." Lucas moaned out

With those moaning words, Brooke sped up her movements when Lucas reached down and started stroking her clit helping her climax right with him.

"Oh my god Lucas… God that was amazing." She said out of breath.

"It always is pretty girl."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-

It had been an insane couple of weeks at the Scott and Sawyer/Jagelski house. With three pregnant woman and a 7 year old girl, things we're interesting to say the least!

"Jenny, for the 10th time, it's time for you to go to bed!" Jake yelled getting frustrated.

"I'm not ready for bed yet daddy. Mama hasn't read me a story yet." Jenny replied pouting at him.

"And you know I can't go to bed without mama reading me my story!"

Brooke couldn't help it and started to laugh at Jenny causing Jake to throw his hands up in defeat.

"Fine, let your mom read you a story and then your going to bed!" Jake replied shaking his head at how stubborn his daughter could be.

Jake caught Peyton as she came walking out of the bedroom.

"Peyton… our daughter is becoming a mini version of Brooke! She's got the famous Brooke attitude and that dimpled grin that she flashes anytime I try to tell her no…" Jake said acting like he was scared.

"Jake she's seven years old, what did you expect?" Peyton said laughing at him

"Well you better get in there and read her a story or she'll never go to bed…" Jake sighed and walked away.

UPSTAIRS-

"Are you sure about this Haley?"

"Yes Nathan, I found pictures of Lucas having sex with some redheaded whore." Haley replied angrily.

"I just can't believe he would do that to Brooke. I mean she's four months pregnant and they are married…"

"I can't believe it either Nathan but I'm not going to let him hurt her. I'm going downstairs to say something right now!"

"Oh god this is not going to be pretty." Nathan said out loud before rushing after his wife.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, get your ass in this kitchen right now!" Haley screamed causing Brooke and Lucas to jump off the couch.

"Haley quiet down! What's wrong with you?" Lucas asked curiously

"You want to tell me why I found pictures of you having sex with some redheaded whore?"

"Haley… I can explain. You see…"

Cliffhanger!

Next--

Who is this woman Lucas was having sex with?

How is Brooke going to react?

And much more!


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16—

"What is there to explain Lucas?" Haley replied angrily

"Yea Lucas, what is there to explain?" Brooke said laughing.

"Why are you laughing Brooke?" Haley asked.

"Oh sweetie I love you to death for looking out for me but you didn't have to!"

"What are you talking about Brooke?" Haley said getting frustrated

"That's Brooke in those pictures Haley! We were just trying to spice things up in our sex life so she decided to wear a wig and we did some role-playing…" Lucas replied embarrassed that everyone knew their business now.

"Oh my god… I feel like such an idiot! I'm so sorry you guys, I just didn't want to see you get hurt Brooke!"

"You don't have to apologize Hales; you know I would do the same thing for you!" Brooke replied before hugging Haley.

Jake and Peyton came walking in the room curious what all the noise was about.

"What's going on in here guys?"

"Oh its nothing Peyton, Haley found pictures of Lucas having sex with a redheaded whore!"

"He did what?!?" Peyton screamed

"Calm down goldilocks, that "whore" was me in a red wig! Nathan just wants to stir up the drama a little." She replied before slapping Nathan's arm.

"Only in our group of friends could something like this happen!" Jake said laughing at how crazy they all could be.

"Oh hush Jake, you know damn well that…" Brooke stopped mid-sentence causing everyone to stare at her.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Lucas asked concerned

"I'm fine honey, I just felt the baby kick!!" She replied excitedly

"Oh my god, baby that's amazing let me feel!" Lucas rushed over to her and put his hands on her stomach. As he felt his child kick for the first time, a tear ran down his cheek.

"I love you so much Brooke!" He said overcome with emotion.

After everyone else felt the baby kick, they all headed off to bed.

"Well that was an eventful evening." Nathan said laughing.

"Oh shut up! I was just looking out for Brooke." Haley replied defensively

"I know babe, you're a great friend and your going to be a great mother." He said before kissing her tenderly.

DOWN THE HALL-

"Well that was interesting to say the least." Lucas said looking at Brooke.

"Yes it was. And now you know, if you ever do me wrong, Haley will come after you!" Brooke replied laughing at the face Lucas made.

"Can we just go to sleep now babe? I'm exhausted now."

"Yea I'm starting to get tired too. Oh wait, will you get me a drink first please?" Brooke asked giving Lucas that dimpled grin he could never resist.

"And I thought you were bad before you were pregnant!" He replied teasingly

"Ha-ha, hush up and get me a drink!" Brooke said smacking him with her pillow.

By the time Lucas got back upstairs with her drink, Brooke was fast asleep.

"God I love you pretty girl." Lucas said while kissing her forehead and covering her up.


End file.
